En ese lugar
by LeCielVAN
Summary: Primero de agosto. Reunión. Nostalgia del pasado que era y... ese lugar [Para el Torneo: Escribe a partir de una premisa, del foro Proyecto 1-8].


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. _Torneo: Escribe a partir de una premisa_. Foro Proyecto 1-8.

Premisa 1: Es primero de agosto. Los niños elegidos, ya mayores y algunos trabajadores o universitarios, se reúnen para festejarlo. Pero el tranquilo picnic en el Digimundo se estropea cuando aparece un viejo conocido.

 **En ese lugar**

Taichi trazó oscas líneas en la hoja; curioseando sobre su hombro, Sora cerró los ojos antes de reír. Mimi se complació de nuevo a sí misma con su sombrero rosa haciéndole sombra en el rostro, lo atrapó con una mano para inclinarse a observar los garabateos.

—Es un mapa —explicó Taichi a mitad de un círculo que pretendía encerrar a la Isla File—. Agumon, ¿qué tal? ¿Se parece?

El digimon parpadeó. La confusión pareció pesarle en la cabeza y mejor la inclinó.

Yamato rodó los ojos, escondiendo en su mohín el recuerdo de un primer viaje, y Koushiro tuvo que explicarle de nuevo a Taichi que aquel mapa no les serviría de nada. Tentomon lo apoyó asintiendo.

—Los mapas sirven para que las personas se guíen, no para que se pierdan más.

Taichi obvió el último comentario, no porque se tratase de Takeru, ni porque llegara de último junto a Hikari, de repente la presencia de todos reunidos lo colocó en un panorama inusual.

Eran diferentes.

Las palabras «niños elegidos» perdían trozos de ilusión conforme crecían, mientras el cabello de Hikari se hacía largo y el de él más corto en cada cumpleaños, cada vez que Mimi regresaba a intervalos salteados, Jou los veía menos y Yamato dejaba atrás viejas canciones... Eso era el mundo real. Compaginar sus vidas con el primer día de agosto se transformó en dejar de marcar con rojo el calendario, pensar en trabajos de medio tiempo y desvelarse por exámenes universitarios. Crecer no es un dolor exclusivo al cuerpo.

—El Superior Jou vino y no fue el último en llegar. —Escuchó de fondo la voz de Mimi y, en menos decibeles, la de Jou protestando, la vio cruzar riendo frente a sus ojos con Palmon pisándole los talones, Kou gritó algo ininteligible y Taichi no reaccionó a tiempo al zumbido cortando el cielo. Bueno, no tiene superpoderes de concentración para múltiples cosas.

El sonido del silbato colgado al cuello de Hikari despabiló sus pensamientos, sintió una punzada en la cabeza tumbándolo al piso, aunque lo más importante para él quizá fue la tierra colándose en su boca. Lo siguiente que vio fueron chispas quemando brezales a su derecha.

—Agumon —pronunció. Los ojos de su compañero se perdían en distintos puntos.

—¿Esperas que yo te levante? —Yamato retiró las manos de sus hombros.

No supo si reclamarle el no haber encontrado una mejor forma de decirle que se apartara o, por último, agradecerle.

—Si vas a taclear a alguien, ¿al menos puedes dar una señal?

Pero los amigos como Yamato y Taichi no conocen ese tipo de retribuciones.

—Hubiera dejado que Agumon te dejara frito.

—¿Agumon?

—¡Ahí viene de nuevo! —Koushiro hizo ademán de refugiarse detrás del árbol que hasta hace poco los envolvía con su sombra y los dejaba comer amenamente. Humanos y digimons lo siguieron a trompicones.

—¡Mi mapa!

—Agumon lo quemó por accidente cuando vio a Kuwagamon cerca —resolvió Takeru husmeando desde un extremo del tronco los movimientos de la criatura. Patamon lo imitó posándose en su cabeza—. El destino destruye naturalmente las cosas inútiles.

—La comida se estropeó.

—Es lo de menos, Hikari, ¡¿qué hay del esfuerzo que puse en hacerla?!

—Mimi, la compraste de camino aquí.

—Eso ya es un esfuerzo.

—Nosotros cargamos las bolsas, ¡Koushiro y yo! —se escandalizó Jou.

—Gomamon _te hizo_ cargar todo cuando nos vio, querrás decir.

—Basta, chicos. —Sora estrechó a Piyomon en su regazo—. Kuwagamon no es un peligro serio, pero… no estamos aquí para pelear.

—Resolveremos lo que nos tengan preparado. —Taichi torció una sonrisa. En sus amigos buscó miradas que le hicieran retroceder o avanzar. Halló lo segundo.

Hikari deslizó hacia adelante un pequeño bolso rosado, su interior escondía un tesoro de cristales redondos; los _goggles_ de Taichi. A veces se pregunta si ellos le pertenecen a él o él le pertenece a ellos. Quizá sea lo mismo.

El objeto fue pasando de mano en mano hasta ser entregado a su dueño. El susodicho los ajustó a su cabeza, echó de menos su cabellera rebelde de la infancia, un sentimiento definitivamente menor en comparación a la nostalgia de sentirse seguro con sus elecciones. Su sonrisa fue tan brillante como las esbozadas a su alrededor.

Kuwagamon sesgó la atmósfera sobrevolando el improvisado escondite. Caía en picada. Alrededor de sus patas delanteras se ensartaron lianas verdes, Gabumon, Piyomon y Agumon le lanzaron volutas de colorido fuego. Tailmon, agazapada sobre Tentomon, saltó sobre él acelerando la caída y Palmon se encargó de terminarlo azotando su cuerpo en la tierra con sus hiedras.

—Tailmon. —Hikari la atrapó en el aire, corrieron junto a los otros entre exclamaciones de jolgorio.

Koushiro, de cuclillas, escrudiñó al Kuwagamon inmóvil.

—No pensarás llevártelo a casa —sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo como si le hubiera atrapado el pensamiento. Sora rio para sí, aquel semblante fascinado lo conocía sobremanera. Lo había visto ir y venir un millón de veces desde los ojos de su padre.

Estallaron un par de risas que no duraron lo suficiente.

—No… y no está permitido. —Koushiro giró hacia Sora, el sol en su cénit derramando gotas de sudor en su frente, la boca de Kuwagamon abriéndose sanguinaria a su espalda.

—¡Kou…! —La garganta de Mimi se cerró a mitad del grito. Lo sintió erróneo.

Tentomon estaba siendo cortado por las tenazas de Kuwagamon, no otro.

Sora y Jou tomaron a Koushiro de las muñecas, sus piernas se sintieron mecánicas y cuando miró atrás, sus ojos también se cerraron.

Taichi tropezó, Takeru se detuvo a ayudarlo destempladamente. El momento requería de todo menos delicadeza. Sus miradas chocaron aunque corrían, el menor se tocó la coronilla indicando unos _goggles_ que no llevaba y asintió. En ocasiones, los colores de Takeru y Hikari parecían los mismos. Luz. Esperanza…

La tierra tembló dificultándoles el avance. Estáticos, vieron a los restantes a pocos metros de ellos.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Hikari usando sus manos a modo de megáfono. Su atención sobre Koushiro, vigilado aún por Sora y Jou, se desvió rápidamente a la Montaña Mugen. Primero localizó una forma puntiaguda en la cima, oscura, parecida a una cuña pero visiblemente de un material maleable. La forma se estiraba irregularmente, de repente se abrió en dos y entonces le pudo dar un nombre en su cabeza. Nunca lo había visto, para ella se trataba de un cuento de terror cuando le contaban la mitad de las aventuras que se hubo perdido hasta su arribo. En la voz cascada de Takeru se tornaba dañino. Lo vio erguirse en la montaña, empequeñecida a pesar de su altura, y un «sí» saltó en los linderos de su mente. Aquel ser seguro cargaba un montón de vidas en sus alas rotas.

—Devimon —susurró.

Yamato la escuchó, caminó a ella, sin poder apartar la vista del villano de antaño.

—No se alejen.

Ninguno atendió a la indicación de Taichi porque sucesivas espadas paralizaron sus pasos.

Mimi sintió dedos fríos rozando su cuello después de que una risa familiar cruzara sibilante. Los digimons se alertaron, la risa volvió a escucharse y al final adquirió una forma cruda delante suyo, el arlequín movió su espada apuntando a su estómago. Esta vez no lloró. Los chicos corrieron a ella. Se olvidaron de que Palmon estaba siempre a su lado… el arma de Piemon la atravesó.

Fue el segundo escalón al caos.

 _Los niños_ se reunieron, soportando escenas grises recientes. El aterrizaje de Devimon levantó nubéculas de polvo.

Los digimons los protegían con sus pequeños cuerpos, desviaron espadas con burbujas de aire, quemaron lo que tuvieron a su alcance, entre todos lograron derribar al raudo Kuwagamon de una vez por todas y aunque bajo otras circunstancias sería motivo de celebración, restaban dos personajes que los devoraban con su presencia.

—Es imposible que ganen en esta forma. —Los dedos de Koushiro no cesaban su temblequeó. Necesitaba mover datos. Encontrar salidas.

—Sabes que no sucederá. No aquí.

«No aquí».

—Lo que dice Jou es cierto, pero no deja de ser cruel.

Sora colocó una palma en la cabeza de Mimi. —Es difícil para todos. Confiemos en ellos, como lo haríamos antes.

Yamato sonrió de soslayo.

El intercambio de palabras paró. Gabumon, Tentomon y Tailmon fueron contra Piemon. Agumon, Patamon y Gomamon contra Devimon. Por supuesto, la diferencia de poder fue obvia desde los primeros golpes.

Devimon desapareció a sus contrincantes en una zarpada. Piemon en tres ágiles espadazos. Los prósperos vestigios de los ataques dirigidos a ellos rebotaron en sus cuerpos.

Una llama del fuego de Agumon siguió ardiendo.

٭٭٭

—¡¿Un qué?! —Mimi carraspeó, más malhumorada que sorprendida. En Nueva York eran apenas las tres de la mañana.

—Lo descubrirás cuando vengas. —Koushiro removió documentos desusados en su escritorio—. Vienes, ¿verdad? Tal vez sea la última vez que podamos…

—Sí.

Una escueta respuesta y la llamado terminó.

Incluso aunque estuviera al otro lado del mundo, estaba enterada de aquel prototipo ambicioso desarrollándose en Japón. Frecuentemente, si en los televisores afianzados a estructuras invisibles pasaban noticias relacionadas, el apellido Takenouchi se filtraba en su rutina diaria.

El padre de Sora aparecía como el director del proyecto, pero sabía que Koushiro estaba inmiscuido más de lo que el propio chico podría revelar. Después de todo, era el único capaz de proporcionar datos que con seguridad nadie en el equipo del señor Takenouchi era acreedor.

Y en todo Japón, sólo ocho personas estaban al tanto de la misma información que Koushiro tenía en la memoria.

Las siete restantes, por mucho, no mostraban interés en las cosas complicadas de la tecnología moderna.

٭٭٭

Taichi encaró los ojos de viscosidad amarilla de Piemon, Yamato cerró los ojos a su lado, tomándole la mano como si fueran de nuevo dos niños asustados; la sombra de Devimon se deslizó en el terreno; Sora corrió a Taichi, los dedos de Mimi se enredaron en los de Yamato y se llevó consigo a Koushiro, Jou se unió sosteniendo la mano de Sora y Takeru y Hikari cerraron el círculo.

Es probable que en aquel momento todos hayan sentido la mordida de la nostalgia a través de sus manos aferradas, porque sus ojos se perdieron en hondas sensaciones del pasado y ninguno se percató de los símbolos que brillaron por un segundo, sostenido en el tiempo tanto como le fue posible, en sus pechos acompasados. No tenían miedo, ni siquiera por los gritos torcidos de Piemon. Esta ausencia de miedo no se debe atribuir a la arrogancia ni a algo cercano, tampoco a la resignación de una muerte clamada, sino a la certeza de que los golpes mortíferos de sus enemigos nunca llegarían.

Así fue.

Cuando Yamato abrió los ojos se encontró con la sonrisa petrificada de Devimon, los párpados caídos del arlequín. Figuras que hasta hace un momento parecían electrizadas de vida y sombras bamboleándose en gestos mínimos.

—Se acabó —dijo Taichi entre dientes. A los _goggles_ en su cabeza se les agotó la magia.

—Es una prueba piloto, en unos años… en menos de eso, seremos capaces de reproducir más cosas. Jamás será igual —dijo tratando de repasar las miradas agotadas de todos.

—Se siente como si lo fuera. —Retiró sus gafas—. Para ser sincero, en la llamada que me hiciste no creí demasiado. Pero al ver a Agumon de nuevo, tuve el impulso de querer correr de nuevo con él.

—Yo igual.

—Extrañé las bromas de Gomamon al superior Jou.

—¿Qué?

Las risas distendieron el ambiente.

—Saben, sigue siendo primero de agosto.

El golpe a la realidad atestó de nuevo con un sabor más dulce.

En ese lugar vivieron experiencias que el mundo jamás les daría. Aprendieron que enfrentarse a algo solo no significa que te _encuentres_ solo. Dejaron de llorar para así contemplar mejor el cielo... No obstante era un Digimundo que ya no tenía las puertas abiertas.

Ahora un nuevo lugar estaba dispuesto a recibirlos con los brazos abiertos. Aunque no fuese lo que ellos quisieran en el fondo de sus corazones, nunca sabes lo que esconde una puerta abierta.

* * *

Si estás leyendo las notas de autor y no has leído el fic, _**contiene spoilers**_.

SÉ que es confuso, lo siento. Básicamente los chicos estaban en un parque temático... virtual. Por eso los digimons, que son androides, no pueden digievolucionar, aunque en un principio pensaba hacerlos evolucionar pero no tiene mucho sentido que un robot crezca, la verdad no sé, no es como si fueran _autobots_ (?). Por lo mismo, los digis carecen de mucha personalidad. Aunque eso no justifica de ningún modo mi mala escritura y pobre desarrollo :D

No coloqué como género el sci-fi, creí que podría ser una pista para el final.

¡Muchas gracias a **Angelique** por su ayuda! Y es todo. _Gracias por leer._

 _PD: tengo una maña muy fea de dejar cosas al aire XD_


End file.
